


Pass the Exit

by wednesday



Series: WDLF [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: “John,” his contact returns after a pause. “Wick.” His voice is low and rough, and Bond wants to hear more if it.





	Pass the Exit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laetificat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/gifts).



Bond’s back hits the wall as they stumble into the elevator. The door is still open when he pulls his contact forward by his tie and kisses his jaw, the side of his neck and finally crushes their lips together. The kiss is softer than Bond expected, but not lacking in urgency. Bond feels a fresh cut on the inside of his contact’s lip, prods at it with his tongue until he’s pushed back with a growl.

His contact is looking at him, eyes dark and both their breaths are short.

“Bond. James Bond,” Bond offers, because it’s only polite.

“John,” his contact returns after a pause. “Wick.” His voice is low and rough, and Bond wants to hear more if it.

The elevator door slides shut with a muted ding and Bond smiles.

“Pleased to meet you, John.” He follows it with another kiss.

–

John is mouthing at Bond’s neck and pressing his thigh perfectly against Bond’s cock, when Bond notices the movement in the mirrored wall of the elevator. His hands are conveniently on John’s ass, so he easily draws the gun from John’s belt holster. He feels John tense and the next moment there’s the feel of a cool blade against Bond’s neck.

A second after that Bond fires.

The elevator doors are still opening when he’s out of bullets and the men in the hallway are on the ground. The mirrored wall is covered by a spiderweb of cracks starting from a bullet hole.

“Sorry,” Bond says, and tilts his head at the mirror as he slides the gun back in holster, “not my preferred brand.”

The knife at his neck is a thrilling turn, though.

–

The trail is too easy to follow to be anything but a trap. They follow it anyway. It’s a trap.

–

John drives the same way Bond would, if he wasn’t in the passenger seat, busy stitching an inconvenient cut on his arm. His turns are smooth and unflinching even when they’re being shot at.

“This is one of the better first dates I’ve been on,” Bond says.

One hand on the wheel, John reaches over without looking and fastens Bond’s seatbelt. It’s utterly ridiculous, and Bond is laughing freely as their car rams into the side of a building.

–

They’re against a wall again, Bond with his hands barely under John’s shirt, when a call from M interrupts them. For a moment Bond considers the consequences of ignoring it, but they are working.

By the time John’s clothes are fixed, they have a destination and a target.

“We’ll have to continue this later.”

John nods and picks up his gun bag from the floor.

–

The air in the mine shaft is cold and stale and almost overpowers the taste of sedatives on Bond’s tongue. He manages to get his hands out of their bonds by the time John comes to.

“You take me to the nicest places,” he says, voice even more gravelly as he sits up and studies their temporary cell professionally.

Bond might be charmed. It’s a sure sign things are about to go wrong, but he can’t resist this, nor does he want to. He finishes untying himself and helps John do the same.

“Want to go find our host?”

John lifts one of the metal chairs and after a moment of calculation swings it at one of the walls.

“After you,” he says when he’s finished and there’s a door sized hole leading to one of the service tunnels. Bond almost doesn’t mind having John at his back.

–

The moment they’re done, Bond gets another car and offers John a ride back to a country they are at least halfway allowed to be in. John presses him against the side of the car and kisses him until Bond’s lips feel bruised. They’re both hard, breathless and trying to get some friction against each other.

“I’m driving,” John growls against the side of Bond’s neck when he finally breaks the kiss.

He takes half a step back, opens the driver side door and in a single fluid move gets in the car.

Bond slumps back against the car, lets his head thump against the roof and swears.

–

They manage half an hour before Bond reaches for John’s belt. John grips his wrist tightly in warning.

“You might want to pull over.” John does, and Bond is opening his flies and leaning down, over the gear-shaft before the engine is off.

John doesn’t try to stop him again, though his hands are on Bond’s head and the side of his face. He guides Bond down slowly, doesn’t let him go as fast as he would like. His hips hitch, though, when Bond runs his tongue down his cock.

He still stops Bond from increasing the pace, and it feels at once like a punishment and a reward. His hair is too short for it, but John still manages to pull it somehow. Bond moans and hollows his cheeks.

By the time John comes, Bond’s jaw feels strained and it’s exactly what he’s wanted since the moment they first met.

“Back seat?” John asks when he regains the ability to speak.

“I’m not that kind of date, dear,” Bond says, and unbuckles his belt. “You’ll have to take me back to the hotel, at least.”

John fixes his clothes and starts the car. As he merges back onto the road, Bond slides his hand into his pants and takes hold of his own cock. The car swerves a bit on the next turn.

“Pay attention to the road, won’t you.” His voice is a bit breathless and his strokes increase with the speed of the car.

The rest of the drive is smooth, but he feels John’s eyes on him for all of it.

–

They stumble into the elevator and Bond’s back hits the wall. John follows him and presses close, slots his thigh against Bond’s hardening cock.

The doors close with a ding and they make no attempts at pretending to have a shred of restraint between the two of them.

   

   


End file.
